Behind The Veil
by SoulSayArcher
Summary: Final Fantasy X and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. FFX re-write. Tidus wakes up in Spira to find a world where people use decks of creatures and spells... WakkaxTidus LuluxRikku AuronxRin Rated M for Language, Yaoi, Yuri and Lemon. ON HOLD, POSS. CONTINUATION.
1. Wakka

**Final Fantasy X / Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Behind the Veil**

_by WakkaxTidus_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 or Yu-Gi-Oh._

_Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Language._

**Future Reference Deck List:**

**Tidus – Warrior**

**Yuna – Fairy**

**Wakka – Aqua/Sea Serpent**

**Lulu – Spellcaster**

**Kimahri – Beast**

**Auron – Dragon**

**Rikku – Machine**

So lets get started! It starts off in Besaid...

* * *

The water was so cool against his face... He was so tired...

_Wait. Water? Oh, yeah. Rikku's ship had been attacked by Sin..._

His thoughts were interrupted as an inflated blue and white ball hit the water next to the blonde, splashing him. He opened his eyes to look down at white sands through a cool blue sea.

"Sorry! Can you pass it back?" called a voice from the beach.

"Uh, sure..." said Tidus. He got up and realised how dizzy he was. But that didn't stop him from performing his father's famous Blitzball move: The Jecht Shot.

He jumped up and hit the ball several times against a nearby tree, watching as it rebounded back every time. Then he knocked it way up into he air. The blonde jumped as high as he could, spinning several times and then his foot came into contact with the ball, slamming it square into the captain's chest.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Tidus, running over to where the redhead was now sitting up on the sand, trying to catch his breath, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said the athlete, "So I'm guessing you blitz?"

"Yeah. I play for the Zanarkand Abes."

Many of the team members shook their heads after that, and one said something about a toxin. This left the two men sitting down, looking out into the ocean.

"I'm Wakka, by the way," said the redhead.

"I'm Tidus," replied the teen.

"So... Tidus. Ya might not wanna go around saying you're from Zanarkand, ya? It was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago and it's a kinda holy place. Some people might take offence."

Tidus nodded, and then felt Wakka's hand resting on his shoulder.

"I believe you, Tidus."

* * *

After leaving the beach, the two walked through a lot of jungle on their way back to Besaid. A path widened out to show a small cliff overlooking a river.

"Why are we here?" asked Tidus, confused.

"This is why," said Wakka, smiling and pulling a card out from his pack. "Levia Dragon – Daedalus!"

Tidus shielded his eyes from the bright light that erupted from the card as a huge serpent appeared and dove into the water.

"You never seen a Fayth? They're creatures that we can summon to aid us. You're pretty much defenseless without them. When we get back to Besaid, I'll show you."

They rode Levia Dragon and were at the shore in no time.

Looking over the hill, Tidus saw the island village of Besaid. It was quiet and thriving. The villagers all looked happy and content. A large temple was at the far end of the village and there were people coming in and out of it.

Wakka walked in front, and Tidus subconsciously started to look at him.

_I've known I like guys for a while now, but... does Wakka like me?_

"So, Tidus. This is Besaid. Let me introduce you to some of my friends here. Over there, going into the temple? That's Yuna. She likes to use Fairy Fayth. And you see the two behind her? The big blue one is Kimahri. He doesn't talk much and uses Beast Fayth. And the girl with all the belts is Lulu. She's got a short fuse and specialises in Spellcaster Fayth. And, of course, I use Aqua Fayth."

Wakka then led Tidus into his hut and rummaged around in his cupboards, pulling out a deck of cards.

"Here. Try these out. They used to belong to my brother Chappu... before Sin..." Wakka trailed off.

"Uh, thanks," said Tidus, not wanting to bring bad memories to Wakka.

"You just hold it up into the air facing away from you, and call out it's name. Try it."

"Okay," smiled Tidus, "Marauding Captain!"

Another bright light filled the room as a man wearing grey armour and wielding two swords appeared. He nodded towards Tidus, then to Wakka, and faded back into the card again.

"Good," grinned Wakka, "Now that was a monster Fayth. They fight the battles, and some have other special abilities. But there are also Spell Fayth. They add other effects to battles, like a thunderbolt or weakening enemies. And that's not all, ya? More powerful Fayth are hidden inside temples, but you need to be with a summoner to reach the challenges."

"Summoner?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah. Yuna's a summoner. She does pretty much the same things as us, but she has a duty to Spira. To journey to get the Silver Fayth and destroy Sin. And me, Lu' and Kimahri are her Guardians. We go with her to help her along."

"So, when exactly are you leaving? Because... I have nowhere to go..."

"I thought about that, and I had an idea. You could come with us to the blitzball tournament in Luca and play for the Aurochs!"

"I suppose... if I go, I might find my way home along the way. Yeah, let's do it!"

* * *

Tidus stayed at the Crusader's lodge and the next morning, Wakka and Tidus headed over to the temple to wait for the others. An elderly man wearing a robe approached Wakka and looked worried. He whispered something to Wakka and then walked back to his chamber.

"What's wrong?" asked Tidus.

"It's Yuna. She's been in the Chamber of the Fayth a whole day now. That's way too long. She might be hurt..."

Tidus immediately ran up the stone steps, much to the anger of the priests.

"You can't go in there!"

"Only Summoners and Guardians can enter! It's a law of Yevon!"

"Tidus, stop!" called Wakka, "You're not going in there... alone."

The challenges were really hard to complete and Wakka got bitten in the leg by a Fiend Fayth. He was limping as they crossed the bridge to the lift and he had his arm slung around Tidus' shoulders.

The lift made a clunk as it started up and descended into the darkness below. Tidus suddenly got nervous as he remembered what the priest said; he had broken a law.

Almost as if Wakka had read his mind, the redhead spoke. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

The lift stopped and the two men stepped off into the chamber where Kimahri was awaiting Yuna's return and Lulu was nearly asleep. She came around after hearing footsteps, and looked up, her smile changing as her anger got the best of her.

"Wakka! What do you think you're doing? Who is this?" she asked furiously.

"This is Tidus... we were worried... about Yuna."

The big blue beast sighed. "You here now. Cannot be helped."

As everyone started to calm down, Lulu, Wakka and Tidus all sat down.

* * *

It was another three hours before anything happened. Lulu was pacing around the room and Kimahri was still in the same spot as before. Tidus was asleep, his head resting on Wakka's shoulders.

_Okay Wakka... If you know how you feel, you don't want to scare him away... Just let him sleep..._

Wakka turned his head to look over at Lulu and Tidus awoke, blushing when he realised he had fallen asleep on Wakka.

"Uh, sorry Wakka..."

"I don't mind," he said.

The sound of sliding stone filled the room when the door opened and a certain dizzy brunette stumbled out. She was holding a Silver Fayth Card in her hand and she stood herself up.

"I did it... I got Shinato..."

* * *

She proceeded to slip and fall down the stone steps, quickly caught by Kimahri before she hit the stairs.

Later that afternoon, Yuna was feeling better and she agreed that she'd perform a Silver Summoning for the villagers.

"Tidus," called Wakka, "C'mon! Yuna's gonna summon her new Fayth!"

The blonde dropped his sandwich back onto the plate and jogged outside, standing at the front of the crowd with Wakka.

Yuna stood in the centre of the village and held up the silver, shimmering card.

"Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!"

A huge figure appeared in a flash of light. It was floating high above the villagers, slowly descending. It was then that Tidus got a proper look at it.

The fairy looked almost mechanical as it moved its arms gracefully into a prayer. Its six wings curled round to point at it, making it look slightly like a flower. The creature clapped its hands together and a shower of sparkling dust rained down on the villagers.

Yuna smiled serenely as Shinato disappeared in another flash of light.

* * *

Tidus stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

_Oh God... I got drunk..._

He then decided to lift up his head to look around and noticed that he wasn't at the Crusader's Lodge. He was... at Wakka's? The blonde went to roll over but found something in his way... or rather someone.

"Wakka!?" exclaimed Tidus.

"Hn... Tidus!" he replied, waking up, "Oh... I fell asleep here?"

"What happened?"

"Well, we came back here after the camp side party... and you collapsed. So I put you in the bed, ya?"

"And why are we in the same bed?"

"Uh... Yeah, you were crying and screaming in your sleep. So I came over to see what was wrong... and you were burning up, Tidus. So I sat down and I must've fallen asleep. Sorry..."

"No. Thanks. I could've gotten worse..."

Wakka smiled slightly, "So... don't forget that we leave for Kilika today. Lemme know if you start to feel bad again, ya?"

* * *

At ten o'clock, Yuna emerged from the temple with two bulging suitcases.

"Yuna," said Lulu, "We're going on a pilgrimage, not a vacation."

"But they're gifts for the temples."

Wakka cut in. "The temples have enough statues and crap, ya?... Isn't it a gift enough that you're gonna save us all?"

"I suppose," she said, dropping the suitcases to the ground. "Let's go."

A/N- There's my first chapter! Reviews are welcomed wanted!

* * *

Also, do you think I should add Lulu/Rikku later on?

-WakkaxTidus


	2. Kimahri and The Boat Trip

* * *

Heyy again. After this chapter, I'm gonna alternate between Brotherhood, Luca High, and Behind The Veil. Anyways, Chapter Two!

* * *

This takes place the day after Chapter One...

Tidus panted heavily. It had been a long walk from Besaid and he and Wakka had been running most of it. Now to wait for the others. Tidus suddenly turned around as he heard a noise above him.

He gasped in shock as the blue brute that Wakka had called Kimahri jumped from the half standing ruin, Fayth Card in hand.

"Kimahri, stop!" called Wakka. Kimahri ignored the redhead and continued the dive. He then summoned Battle Steer and ordered it to attack Tidus.

Wakka cringed as the Fayth's spear ripped into Tidus' inner thigh, sending him flying to the floor.

"Kimahri, I don't wanna have to do this, but I will, ya?" cried Wakka. He held a Fayth Card up and called out, "Kaiser Sea Horse!"

A humanoid figure emerged from the card in a flash of light and it cried out, standing upright. It was then that Tidus got a proper look at it. The creature was a dark blue, with plated armor and gold trims around the edge of it.

It pulled up it's weapon, a large axe, and pointed it straight at Kimahri's Battle Steer. Wakka shouted something at his Fayth and it rushed the Battle Steer through with it's axe, causing it to shatter and revert to pyreflies, which then retreated back into the card.

"Kimahri! Calm down, ya? What's gotten into you?" asked Wakka furiously. The redhead jogged over to Tidus and held the now unconscious blonde in his arms. "You could have killed him!"

"Kimahri not kill. Kimahri test."

* * *

Tidus awoke to find himself laying on a bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Tidus? Are you awake?"

"Lulu? Is Wakka here?" he asked.

"He's up on deck. He was really worried about you, y'know."

"So... what happened?"

"Well, Wakka said that Kimahri attacked you with a Fayth and that you passed out when your leg gave way."

Tidus nodded. "Yeah. That's the last thing I remember. So, uh, where are we?"

"On our way to Kilika," she chuckled, "Wakka was determined not to leave you behind."

Just then, the door opened and Wakka strode in.

"Wakka. He's awake."

"Good. Thanks, Lu'. You're the greatest."

"I know."

The young woman smiled softly as she got up and left the room. The door closed and left the two men in an awkward situation.

"So... Tidus, what do you think of Yuna?"

"You mean..."

Wakka nodded.

"Nah. I... don't like girls... that way..."

"You're gay?"

"Wakka... does that bother you?"

"No, it's cool with me. Chappu was gay. Y'know, I talked about my brother Chappu?"

"Oh, yeah."

Wakka smiled. "Now I gotta change the dressing on your leg, ya? Yuna was too tired to do any healing magic, she'll cure it when she gets up. Until then, it's you, me, and a leg bandage."

Tidus laughed, trying to think of some way to keep the conversation going.

"So what about you, Wakka?"

"What about me?"

"Do you... like anyone?"

"Well, yeah. But I know it'll never happen," he said, pulling up Tidus' shorts to get to his wound, "Hehe... sorry I have to get so close."

"Don't change the subject. Who is it?"

"I... I can't say."

"Wakka, it's not like I'm gonna tell anybody, right?" he laughed.

"That's not what I'm worried about," answered the redhead.

"So what are you worried about?"

"Well... I... listen, before I tell you this, can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Promise me you won't hate me, Tidus."

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

_Damn it. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kiss him._

_What is Wakka talking about?_

"Because..." Wakka leaned out of his chair over Tidus and got closer, "It's you I like."

"I... I like you too, Wakka," said the blonde, who then also leaned in closer.

Tidus stared into Wakka's chocolate brown eyes. He felt like he could stare there forever... just looking into them for all eternity. He felt the urge too strong and moved forward to kiss Wakka. Wakka, however, was going in at different angle and the two bumped heads.

"Ouch!" cried Tidus, "That kinda hurt."

"Ahh, that's okay. We won't mess it up when I do it again."

Lulu stood outside the door with her eyes wide, trying not to laugh. The thing was that she didn't know that they were only kissing...

* * *

A/N- Uh, I know it was short. But the next one won't be, I promise. Anyways, off to write Brotherhood Chapter Eight...

Reviews please!


End file.
